To Keep A Wave Upon The Sand
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: New town, new opportunities. Which means a day long date just for two.


Scott's dead to the world.

Not actually dead, of course, just deep in that perfect stage of REM where it's awfully hard to come out. It's blissful, and more than welcome after the hectic but more than exciting week he's had. It's just that the excitement has been tiring and Scott's barely had a moment to catch himself up with it.

He's got the blankets pulled right up to his nose, his favorite pillow arranged just so under his head; he's not moved from this position for a solid two hours and if he can help it, won't move from it from another couple more.

Yeah, it's _nice._

There are the remnants of a dream flitting through his mind, something about zombies and Stiles (they'd Skyped last night for the first time in a week and Scott can still hear his best friend's voice) but it's not enough to wake him. Maybe Stiles was a zombie? They were hunting zombies?

Scott's subconscious mind thinks about it while the rest of Scott continues to rest.

Knock knock knock.

Scott doesn't hear it the first time, and keeps sleeping.

Knock knock knock.

A vauge disturbance now, and some place in Scott's mind decides that it's part of the dream.

Knock knock knock.

So it's not; there's actually someone rapping on the door of his dorm room.

Scott's eyes heave open with considerable effort and even then it's only halfway. Seriously, it's Saturday and everyone – _literally everyone_ – knows that it's the one day out of the week that people should just be left to rest as long as they please.

Knock knock knock. "Scott? Are you awake?"

With a groan Scott sits up and stares lasers at the door.

"You know I can get in if I want to." That statement should concern Scott, truly, but whomever they might be is certainly more than welcome to break in if it means Scott doesn't have to leave his warm bed; it's not like he has anything worth taking, really.

"Who's there?," Scott manages.

"The Spanish Inquisition."

Scott weighs his options and if they're serious enough about coming in, then they will. He can take them.

"I'll take my chances." Scott repositions himself and snuggles back up under the blankets.

"I don't think you want to; we have your boyfriend and he's been crying 'Scott, Scott, come save me!' I don't think you want to mess with us, we're serious."

"Isaac, just open the door and come in."

Scott thinks Isaac's smile is entirely too cheerful for this hour of the morning as he enters Scott's tiny, single occupant only dorm room. Behind Isaac comes with him the sounds of the hall waking up, and Scott sort of feels like he's the only one not currently making an effort at joining them.

With a sour expression that comes off as more adorable than anything, Scott looks up at Isaac and asks "what is it?"

"You remember our plans for today, right?" Isaac sinks to his knees next to Scott's bed and tries to put his hands under the blankets; it's to no avail, as Scott has himself in a cocoon of cotton.

"We made plans?" Scott takes a moment to rack his brain for an answer and comes up empty handed.

"Yeah." Isaac leans forward and kisses Scott's forehead. "We were gonna go and check out this town."

Scott and Isaac had moved clear across the country for college, having both been more than happy to have received full rides to the University of North Carolina at Wilmington. Of course, leaving Beacon Hills had been hard; Scott had felt like he was abandoning a lot, namely his mom and Stiles and everyone else but at the same time, they'd been more than thrilled for his chance – so he'd taken it. Of course, being here with Isaac had helped and just a week into being here, Scott already felt fairly settled. It wasn't bad, just different. A good different.

Scott scoots out from under the blankets and gives Isaac a small smile. "When did we make these plans?"

"Uh, a few days ago? Come on Scott, I know your head's not so full of school that you've forgotten about our date." Isaac leans down and brushes Scott's hair from his face; it's almost shoulder length now, Scott having let it grow all summer. Isaac thinks it looks incredibly sexy on him and has made the point of telling Scott that quite often.

"Nah, I hadn't. Just sleepy." Scott extracts his right hand from under the blanket and touches Isaac's face, and Isaac turns to kiss his palm.

"Can I make you less sleepy?" Isaac drops his voice to low, dulcet 'I'm going to probably try and seduce you' tones and Scott's suddenly finds himself that much more awake.

"What'd you have in mind?" Scott's sitting up so that his face is more level with Isaac's and he can smell where his boyfriend's already brushed his teeth.

"How about I just show you." Isaac leans forward, cupping the back of Scott's head as he takes him in a kiss. It's as sweet and warm as the sunlight peeking through the slats in the blinds, lemonade pink tongue swiping an inquiry along Scott's lips, yes, please, come in and before long Scott's out from under the blankets, legs wrapped around Isaac's body where he's kneeling on the floor. Isaac doesn't break the kiss until Scott starts to pull away, and even then it's slow and unwilling, a trail of spit keeping them connected for the briefest of seconds before they put their foreheads together and smile.

"I'm awake now," Scott murmurs.

Isaac rubs Scott's bare sides and skirts his fingers along the waistband of his sleep shorts, feeling his boyfriend's skin raise gooseflesh under his nails. "Good. I'll wait here while you get cleaned up." Isaac gets up stretches, already dressed in a dark pink tank top that keeps in step quite nicely with the coastal aesthetic of their college and skinny jeans shorts; Isaac's the only person that Scott's ever met that can pull them off and not look odd – that and they make his ass look fantastic.

"You could come and help me wash." Scott gets up and starts to look for his clothes, stretching as he rummages through his drawer for a clean pair of underwear.

"I've already showered and I'm hungry – besides, you know that if I get in with you…"

"Then it'll be another hour before we go and you want to go outside and do stuff."

"In all fairness, it was your idea, Scott." Isaac gives him a grin and Scott frowns.

"Well next time, stop me before I have any more." Scott gathers up his towel and shower shoes and trudges off towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. While Scott's showering (and singing some very off key 30 Seconds to Mars) Isaac locates Scott's drawstring back pack and stuffs his swim trunks and sunblock inside it, then finds the Frisbee under a pile of dirty clothes. He and Scott had joined an ultimate league the first afternoon they were on campus, and Scott had insisted they get their own so they could practice.

Isaac doesn't imagine he'll mind just tossing it around at the beach later; that's still considered practice, right?

Scott comes in five minutes later with his towel around his waist and rosy cheeked from the hot water, looking considerably more awake now. Isaac's sitting on the edge of the bed and tightening the strings on Isaac's pack when Scott drops his towel and reveals that he had forgone putting his underwear on after getting out of the shower.

Isaac licks his lips but makes no move to reach out and touch. "Well hi there."

Scott wiggles his ass at Isaac and hangs his towel up inside his wardrobe. "Kind of forgot that the pair I picked up is too small." Scott turns around, and Isaac's eyes go wider because hello, Scott's cock even flaccid is big and today it's hanging even larger and looser than normal.

"Uh…"

Scott steps forward until he's within reach Isaac's reach, body held open in invitation. "You okay?"

Isaac drags his gaze slowly upwards towards Scott's face, framed by his damp hair and dimples that Isaac's breath kind of skips town for a couple seconds. "Better than okay."

"You know you can touch, if you want." Scott absolutely has no problem with Isaac's hands on him at pretty much any time; Isaac's always so gentle and tender with him that Scott just doesn't think it's right to deny him.

Isaac accepts the offer and cups Scott's balls, nice and weighty in his palm and thanks to the warm air, hanging low. "Have I ever told you I really like your balls?"

"About a million times." Scott spread his legs a little wider so that Isaac can have all the access he desires. "And I'm glad you do."

Isaac leans forward and kisses Scott's thigh, just a bare ghost of contact but it makes Scott shiver anyway. "I kind of want to taste you, just for a second."

Shakily, Scott manages "okay" and Isaac sits so that his mouth is right above Scott's cock, his breath wet and sticky warm against Scott's clean skin as he takes the head of Scott's dick in his mouth. He tongues gently at his foreskin, sliding the tip underneath until he's swiping it back and forth over where the head's the widest. Scott shuts his eyes and his knees kind of start to shake because really, Isaac's mouth is the work of the sweetest kind of devil and he doesn't share with anyone save for one very lucky Scott McCall.

"Isaac, you have to… god, baby you have to stop."

Isaac doesn't though, keep sucking until Scott's all the way hard. So it wasn't in the cards to blow his boyfriend quite yet today but hey, Scott's a hot piece of ass and Isaac can't recall a time when he's turned him down.

Right as Scott's about to reach full mast Isaac's stomach makes this incredibly loud noise, a full on gurgle that has Scott going from moaning to giggling in two seconds flat. Isaac sits back and looks down at himself in disgust, poking at his belly and frowning.

"Hey, cut that out, I'm busy." Isaac picks up the front of his shirt and examines himself like something's truly wrong.

Scott catches his breath but keeps smiling as he scritches Isaac's dark blonde curls. "No worries, babe. We have the whole weekend to squeeze more of that in."

"But you were making such nice noises…"

"And your stomach kind of ruined the moment. Now c'mon, let's go eat." Scott finds a pair of boxer briefs that look comfortably worn and then pulls them on, green canvas shorts going on over them and then like Isaac a tank top, except his is black as opposed to Isaac's dark pink. In sum, Scott looks even more edible now and Isaac thinks that it's going to be awfully hard to keep his hands to himself.

Of course, like Scott said, they have all weekend.

Scott's surprised at just how many people are out and about when they leave their dorm, most everyone looking very relaxed and pleased with the gorgeous weather. Scott's hand is in Isaac's the moment they're walking towards the cafeteria, sunglasses perched on their noses and packs hanging between their shoulders.

"So, what did you have in mind for today?"

Scott thinks for a moment. "Well, there's the river front; I've heard it's really, really pretty and I want to go down there before it gets too crowded. Something about a festival this weekend?"

"Riverfest?" Isaac had seen a flyer in the library earlier that week.

"That's it. And uh, then there's the Cotton Exchange in the historic part of the waterfront. Don't know what all is there but it sounds really cool, if you're game."

"Of course." Isaac kisses Scott's cheek and feels Scott's smile grow a little more.

"But the biggest thing is the beach. It's been years since I last went, and from what I understand the beaches in this part of the country are beautiful. Maybe we can go there for the afternoon."

"See, you did have this planned out."

Scott shrugs and bumps Isaac's hip with his. "You know I'm slow after I wake up."

"Not when I have my tongue in your ass." Isaac reaches back and squeezes Scott's butt just because he can.

"That's… a special circumstance." Scott kind of wants Isaac to grab his ass again and instead of asking he takes Isaac's hand and puts it in his back pocket. "There we go."

Isaac drops his voice so that only Scott can hear him. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off earlier?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

Now it's Isaac's turn to shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Scott kind of likes that with Isaac, there's never any sort of 'have to do it now' sort of mindset, no hard plans or anything like that. It's a nice change from Stiles and while Scott loves him to death, sometimes Stiles' ideas are… overwhelming. With Isaac, it's simple, sweet, and flexible. Scott doesn't mind, and in the twoish years they've been dating, it hasn't really changed.

Scott doesn't mind that at all.

Isaac notices the way that Scott's slowed down along with the sort of dreamy expression on his face. "Care to share what you're thinking about so hard?"

Scott comes back to campus and squeezes Isaac's hand extra hard. "Don't worry about." Scott kisses Isaac's cheek and the rest of their walk to the caf is amiably silent.

Breakfast consists of orange sliced and bagels with blueberry cream cheese, all of it devoured within ten minutes of them sitting down. Scott's happy that they didn't keep going back in his room, because if they had he'd be in the bed right now, probably still lazing about after he'd come. Hunger would have gotten better of them eventually and they've already gone through what little food they had to snack on.

Scott hadn't realized that college would be such hungry work.

"You know, we don't have to do everything today." Isaac wipes his fingers and then steeples them under his chin. "It's a big city."

Scott nods. "I know. Just I don't know when we'll have the chance to see more of it, is all. We're taking eighteen credit hours a piece and it's just the first week, so…"

"We can make time, Scott. Besides, is it really going to stop us from goofing off a little anyway?" Isaac smirks conspiratorially and then takes Scott's hand. "And it's not like we can't have nights in or whatever." He puts Scott's fingers to his lips and licks the knuckles, tasting orange juice. He uncurls Scott's hand, taking three fingers into his mouth at once and sucking the tips clean until all he tastes is Scott.

Scott's still the whole time, mouth parted in such a way that makes Isaac want to gently ruin those rosy lips. "You…. You're right."

"Besides, didn't Stiles say that blowjobs 'totally count' as dates?" Isaac lets go of Scott's hand and feels quite pleased with the way Scott's cheeks have flushed.

"Probably?"

"In which case we've already been on three dates since we've been here." Isaac finishes his last piece of orange and stands. "Ready to go?"

Scott discretely reaches down and adjusts his cock, at least halfway hard (it hadn't really gone down since Isaac decided he'd have his "taste" earlier) and hell if Scott doesn't say screw their plans and suggest that they go fuck each other until nightfall. Or Isaac could just fuck him. Either way, he'd be happy.

Of course, they did get dressed and Isaac did pack up his stuff for him and they did say they would do this. And Isaac's absolutely right – there will be plenty of time for other activities later. Whether or not Scott will have the patience to wait on those activities depends entirely on how handsy Isaac chooses to be while they're out.

Once he's sure it won't be terribly obvious that he's chubbed up, Scott stands and gathers up his dishes. Isaac takes one quick look at Scott's crotch and waggles his eyebrows once, quite proud of his handiwork.

"I love messing with you in public," Isaac says as they take their dishes to the conveyor belt. "You always get so flustered."

"I think you just like to do it because it's super obvious when I'm turned on." Scott grits his teeth as he walks, his cock still not sitting right and damn Isaac for doing this to him.

Isaac turns mock defensive and makes a gesture of surrender. "Hey, I'm not the one with the porn star cock. Can't help I don't broadcast it to the world when I've popped a boner."

"Firstly, my ass begs to differ about that first statement and secondly, I'm better at keeping my hands to myself." Scott sets his dishes on the belt with an air of finality.

"Again, not my fault. You're the one who wrote out that 'free to touch at any time, expires never' coupon."

"Stiles did that. Not me."

"You took it anyway."

"Well…. I thought it might come in handy."

"I'm pretty sure that coupon led to our first mutual handies that night anyway…."

Scott groans. "Some days your just as bad as Stiles, Isaac."

"And I'm the only one who actually gets to act on his words. Isn't that great?" Isaac pulls Scott in for a kiss right outside the cafeteria doors, the sudden, heart stopping kind that makes Scott's foot pop. (_Shut up Stiles, The Princess Diaries was a sweet movie_.)

Once Scott manages to get his lips away from the general vicinity of Isaac's, he runs his fingers through Isaac's hair and smiles. "Yeah, it is."

It takes a few minutes to get to the bus stop but they aren't in any sort of hurry, and Scott takes the chance to watch the sunlight play across Isaac's shoulders. His skin's already starting to turn pink from being outside and Scott reaches for his backpack.

"Hold on a second babe, let me put a little sunblock on your shoulders." Scott moves them to the edge of the sidewalk so they aren't blocking anyone.

"Sure thing." Isaac takes his tank top off and turns around, presenting Scott with his gorgeous back and flexing a little.

"Show off," Scott says, and squirts some sunblock into his hand and then hands the bottle to Isaac.

"Hey, that shit's cold!" Isaac sort of jumps as soon as the stuff comes into contact with his skin.

"Consider it revenge, Mr. Sucks On Other People's Fingers."

"Just be glad I suck on more than that." Isaac's words get a little slurry as Scott's fingers dig into his trapezius muscle (his anatomy class is already starting to pay off, and Scott's agreed to be his living map when he has to remember the names of all the other muscles and their structures, _see I am learning something, Scott_) and rub the sunblock deep into his skin. They get lower and lower until Scott's right above his waistband, dipping past the top of his briefs.

"Don't think I need it there, Scott." Isaac feels light on his feet, and doesn't put up a fight when Scott turns him around to get his front.

"No, but you do need it here." Scott dips his head and gently bites Isaac's right nipple; Isaac hisses and jumps back because seriously, that's a dick move. It's not he'd do something like _that_.

"Just because I'm vulnerable right now means you get to take advantage of me." Isaac lifts his arms so that Scott can rub sunblock all over his sides as well.

"Consider it my sweet revenge." Scott slathers Isaac's front with sunblock and intersperses protecting his boyfriend from UV with quick little kisses that leave Isaac smiling like a complete and total doof.

"There," Scott declares once he's finished. "Now you won't bake like the world's most attractive lobster."

"Gee, thanks." Isaac puts his shirt back on and reshoulders his pack. "Want me to do you?"

Scott winks and gives Isaac this brief, smoldering look that makes Isaac's legs feel shaky because it's a very close duplicate of the one that Isaac hardly ever sees unless Scott's riding his cock agonizingly slow. "Well not _now_ but later if you're good…"

Isaac holds his right hand up in a three fingered salute. "Scout's honor, Scott." Isaac takes his sunglasses off and hooks them on his shirt, then cups Scott's face in his hands. "But you forgot to get my ears."

"And something tells me-" Scott closes in and puts his mouth right on Isaac's right ear, makes his voice low and sultry and Christ, Isaac doesn't need the sunshine when Scott's got more seductive warmth in his little finger than the sun does in any single ray "-that you don't want this spot here to get burned." Right after the word "here," Scott's tongue curls out and he licks Isaac's earlobe slowly before biting down gently. Isaac's legs go from jelly to water, and he'd been perfectly fine so far as not being turned on went. Of course, that's changed now because Scott knows his ears are a really easy target and Scott exploits the_ hell_ out of that particular reality.

"You're _mean_, Scott, really mean." Isaac sounds the perfect wet dream version of hot and bothered, and Scott's barely done anything.

"No, I'm not." Scott lets go and takes the bottle of sunblock still in Isaac's hand. "Simply knowledgeable." Where Scott was tender and through about covering Isaac's back he makes a pointed effort to scrub Isaac's face and ears with the stuff, Isaac laughing as the pads of Scott's fingers run over his face and scalp.

"Now you won't sear. Aren't you glad?" Scott steps back and admires his handiwork, taking a stray dollop of sunblock and rubbing it into Isaac's sternum.

Isaac wrinkles his nose and takes the sunblock back from Scott. "Yeah, I am – but now it's your turn."

Just to be the bigger person, Isaac doesn't deviate from making sure Scott's good and coated in sunblock; he's quick and thorough, mostly because there has been a steadily growing number of guilty glances and desirous stairs being directed towards them (who can blame them though; he and Scott are gorgeous and Isaac freely admits that if he saw two hot guys rubbing sunblock all over each other, he'd stare too) and because the bus is going to be here soon.

Isaac finishes up and kisses Scott on the mouth, leaning into it just a touch and making it crystal clear that he's with Scott and no one else. "Think you should be okay now."

"And if not, you're more than welcome to reapply later." Scott reaches down and cups Isaac's dick through his shorts, quick as a flash but long enough for Isaac to become slightly more unbalanced. "Sound good?"

"Like I said, _mean_." Isaac can't fight the smile on his face anyway and right before the bus arrives they're still kissing, fingers twined at the small of each other's backs.

It's not a long ride to the river front, and they actually end up getting off a couple blocks away from their intended destination; the streets are packed with people, which isn't surprising, given that it's a positively _beautiful _day.

"Kind of reminds me of founder's day back home," Isaac says as they start to press into the crown, holding hands partly so they don't lose each other.

"Which means lots of food we're not likely to get anywhere else." Scott catches the scent of fried turkey on the wind and starts to drag Isaac forward.

Isaac's smiling and ready to follow Scott right in until his claustrophobia starts to rear its ugly head as they press into the crowd, and only Scott's presence keeps it from causing him to break down completely. Isaac feels his heart start to race because it just doesn't seem like they're going to fit in here, too many people brushing against him and Scott. Not enough space around him and shit, he feels himself start to sweat and it has nothing to do with the noonday sun beating down on them. Scott picks up on the hesitant pace in Isaac's gait, and turns around. Scott takes one look at the panicked expression on Isaac's face and starts to take him out of the crowd. Isaac holds on tight to Scott's hand as they move towards the river itself, not as many people near the edge of the river walk and once they find a spot, Scott stops them and places his hands on Isaac's shoulders.

"Talk to me, Isaac." Scott's voice is firm and guiding, and Isaac takes a grounding hold of the front of his boyfriend's shirt.

Isaac sucks down a couple more deep breaths before he manages to say anything. "Normally…. Normally crowds don't bother me like this." Isaac inhales again and looks up at Isaac. "I mean, you know I don't get like this just because people are around, right?"

Scott shakes his head and rubs Isaac's arm where it's bent between them. "Doesn't matter, Isaac, you don't have to make excuses for it."

"I just… I thought I had been doing better. No, I _know_ I had. I haven't been triggered by… by a crowd of people like that in years, Scott." Isaac looks ashamed and Scott sees people staring at them like aliens. Scott's menacing glare soon fixes that and they're soon left alone again.

"Isaac, it's okay." Scott pulls him into a hug and rubs his back, his taller boyfriend rooting into the side of his neck. "We can go, if you want."

Isaac shakes his head and straightens, looking less panicked as Scott floofs his curls and gazes warmly at him. "I'll be fine, Scott, I promise."

"If it gets bad again, it's okay if you want to leave, I promise." Scott gives Isaac a sweet kiss that does far more to calm him than any soothing touch Scott has. When Isaac opens his mouth Scott doesn't hesitate to let his tongue slip in and run along the inside of his lips, catching the taste of Isaac on his tongue before he pulls back.

"Thanks, Scott." Isaac gives Scott as reassuring of a smile as he can.

"Don't have to thank me, babe. I'm don't ever want you to feel hurt or scared, you know?"

"Yeah." Isaac kisses Scott's nose before he steps back and sweeps his eyes up and down Scott's face and body. "And I don't ever really know how to thank you for it."

"You don't have to, ever."

Isaac tacitly confirms that he's going to be alright by pulling Scott back towards the crowd, close to where they had come in. He makes a point of keeping Scott in view at all times, and in spite of Isaac's assurances that he's alright, Scott still keeps a close eye on him.

A little while later and about a quarter of the way through their venture, Scott asks "how do you feel about face painting?"

"Depends on what I'm being painted with." The lewd set of Isaac's eyebrows makes Scott roll his eyes.

"I'm talking about g-rated face painting."

Isaac concedes defeat and grins. "I'd like that."

"Then let's go." Scott tugs him towards the tent and right as they get there, two stools open up and the artist, a sweet looking lady with reddish-gray hair, beckons them over.

"Hi boys," she says in a lilting Southeastern NC accent, "what can I do for y'all today?"

Scott takes Isaac's hand and looks at him. "Well, uh, we don't actually know. Spur of the moment sort of thing."

She studies them for just a second, looking back and between their faces and furrowing her brow in contemplation. "Young man," she addresses to Isaac, "how about some stars?" She leans forward and goes to touch Isaac's cheeks to show him where she'll paint but Isaac stiffens with her hand halfway towards his face. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Isaac knows that she's not going to hurt him but all the same, he's still hesitant for people other than Scott to touch his face. "Just.." There's a flash of a memory through his mind, his father's hand reeling back to smack the other side of his head so that he has a matching blow for the one on his other cheek.

Scott slips his hand under the back of Isaac's tank top and rubs his fingers over the base of his boyfriend's spine. "I think you'd look beautiful with stars on your arm, babe. Make those muscles even more noticeable." Scott kisses Isaac's neck and drags his fingernails really slowly over the last couple vertebrae and as a result, Isaac feels his discomfort start to dissolve.

Isaac nods and rests his hand on Scott's thigh. "I can do that." Isaac mouths "thank you" at Scott and Scott bumps Isaac's cheek with his nose and then rests his head against Isaac's shoulder as their artist sets to work.

"So tell me a little about yourselves. My name's Lillie." Lillie gets out her paint and starts to outline a constellation on Isaac's right arm, starting at his shoulder.

"I'm Scott, and this is my boyfriend Isaac." Scott offers his left hand and Lillie stops painting for just a second to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet y'all. I don't think I've seen you two around here before, you just in town for the festival or…"

"We're students at UNCW, actually. Just moved here a week ago."

"Aw, how nice. Where from?"

"Beacon Hills, California," Isaac replies. "We both got full rides and since we haven't seen much of the country, we decided to take the opportunity."

Lillie nods and starts to color the stars now dappling Isaac's arm. "Have y'all decided what you want to do yet?"

"We're both pre med, actually. Scott wants to be a vet and I want to go into trauma recovery." Isaac feels Scott nose for a kiss and turns his head to capture his lips for a second.

"I'm guessing you two are high school sweethearts?"

Scott nods. "We are. Met the first day of junior year and well..." Scott doesn't have much to add, really, because honestly, what could he say? That he's been head over heels for this sweet boy since he sat down next to him on the lacrosse bench?

Lillie smiles at them and pats Isaac's knee. "I think it's awfully sweet. Don't find that sort of affection much these days, and it's just plain nice to see." Isaac looks down at his arm and how Lillie's painted every star a different color, connecting them with quickly drawn nebula and streaks, a ten minute masterpiece if there ever was one.

"There we go – what do you think, Isaac?"

Isaac looks down at his arm, smiling wide as he notices the way Lillie's spelled his name out between the stars. It makes him feel giddy and he almost reaches out to hug her neck but refrains.

"Thanks uh, this… this is really, really good."

"Don't mention it, baby doll. Now what can I do for your sweetheart here?"

Before Scott has a chance to answer, Isaac jumps in and exclaims "puppy whiskers. And a nose."

Scott shrugs, and then gives Lillie a mock sigh of surrender. "Give the man what he wants."

Lille dusts Scott's cheeks with whisker points and a little gold, insisting that Scott has this "retriever look" about him and Isaac sits there trying to contain his laughter the whole time. To his credit, Scott plays it off smoothly; Isaac's the one who said in the first place that Scott resembles a puppy most of the time. Scott doesn't have any sort of complaints about Isaac calling him that, given how quick he is to curl up with Scott next to him. If anything, Isaac's the one who _acts_ like a puppy.

Scott sits back and looks in the mirror that Lillie holds up once she's finished and grins. "I look…"

"Adorable as hell," Isaac finishes.

Scott fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens the camera, then hands it to Lillie. "Can you take a picture of us?"

Lillie nods and gives them her best Southern Grandma smile. "I'd be honored."

Scott and Isaac lean in so that their heads are touching and Isaac curls his bicep to show the stars spangled over his pale skin, Scott half nuzzled into his cheek as the shutter clicks and Lillie shows it to them.

"Would y'all like another?"

Scott looks at Isaac and cups his cheeks. "Yeah." Scott leans forward and gives Isaac a lingering kiss and right as their lips touch, Lillie snaps another shot and waits for them to pull away.

"How's that" she asks, handing Scott's phone back to him.

"Perfect," Scott murmurs, still holding Isaac's hand. For a moment he gets lost in those gorgeous eyes and starts to lean forward to kiss Isaac again, and then shakes his head and turns back to Lillie. "Uh, how much do we owe you?"

"Honey, don't you worry. Since y'all are first timers, it's free. Now go and enjoy the festival." She shoos them away and they take their leave, embracing once they're back out between the booths.

"You look wonderful, Scott." Isaac touches the drying paint on Scott's face and kisses his forehead.

"Don't I always, though?"

"Duh. Just with whiskers and a coal dark nose well… I may ask my parents if I can take you home with me."

Scott chuckles and squeezes Isaac's hips. "Technically, you do already." Scott's not lying; once Isaac's father had died, Melissa had taken Isaac in and well, it had made their relationship grow that much faster and closer than if Isaac had been elsewhere. Besides, Melissa would much rather have them under her roof where she can keep an eye on things then if they had been elsewhere, current living situation aside, of course.

"See that's the nice thing about our relationship; we don't have to go our separate ways when we get home. Just down the hallway."

"And blowing you in the hallway in the middle of the night's fun, too," Isaac says as he kisses Scott's cheek as they start walking deeper into the festival.

"You have a good point, babe."

They don't actually end up staying in any one place for too long, as the festival has a lot of really neat stuff for sell but being college students, they don't have anywhere to put it, much less afford it. Scott still thinks it's cool to listen to the artisans talk about their work and their inspiration, and he pays attention with genuine interest for a few minutes at each booth, Isaac standing behind him with those long, gorgeous arms around him and his nose buried in the back of Scott's hair.

At some point in their venture between tents, Isaac retrieves a hair band from Scott's pack and puts his hair up.

"Noticed you were looking a little warm," he hums as he gently tugs Scott's hair into a bun.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks, Isaac."

Isaac pats Scott's butt once he's finished and then moves to face his boyfriend. "I'm getting kind of hungry, babe."

"What are you in the mood for? Seems like there's plenty to eat here."

"Kind of want to go somewhere where I don't have to hold it while I eat."

Scott thinks for a moment and then brightens with an idea. "Well, we are right here at the Cotton Exchange, and I was reading about this restaurant called Fat Tony's. Want to check that out and see if they have anything good?"

Isaac's stomach rumbles loudly and answers the question for him. "That sounds good to me."

By the time they reach Fat Tony's, they're both starving and since it's such a gorgeous day opt to eat outside. Isaac scoots his chair over so that he can be close to Scott and holds his hand where it's resting on the top of the table.

"So what do you want to do next?" Isaac remembers something about a carriage ride and an historic district tour.

"Well, I noticed you packed our swim trunks and since we're already coated in sun screen, the beach next? It'd be nice to lay in the sun after lunch, don't you think? Maybe take a nap while we digest and then well, who knows."

Scott settles into his chair and closes his eyes. "Can I take a nap now?"

"Unless you want me to eat your burger, no."

Scott grumbles and decides that Isaac's probably right. "Fine. But if you fall asleep then I'm taking a lot of pictures of your body without your consent."

"And then do what with them?"

Scott shrugs and smiles. "Sell them on the internet to people interested in tall, hunky blonde guys with curly hair."

"And I wouldn't get any of the profits, would I?" Isaac acts offended and then picks Scott's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"Maybe. Just depends on how good of a model you are."

"You know, I could do it. Drop out of school and then make a career out of letting them put my face on billboards and magazines and then have a massive sex scandal that raises my popularity to an insane degree." Isaac tries to keep a straight face as he concocts his fantasy but is starting to laugh by the time he's finished.

"Now, the important question is who you would have a scandal _with_. Obviously it has to be someone else as equally famous."

"Well, maybe scandal isn't the right word. Is it technically a scandal if it's my boyfriend?"

"Maybe?"

"Who knows, if they get a lot of good close ups of your face while we're filmed they'll hire you as a model too and we can do shoots together."

Scott leans over and kisses Isaac's shoulder. "That sounds like a brilliant alternative to what we're doing now. The other question is do we rise to brilliance academically and then drop out so that everyone says 'oh, they had so much promise' or do we do it now so that we come out of nowhere, a rags to riches sort of deal."

"They'd sell more magazines if we took the first route. Use the scholarship money to stage the scandal somewhere in public where everyone can see us."

"For the record, Isaac, I'd have sex with you in public for free."

"Is that an offer I hear?"

Scott shakes his head and sits up. "Do you really think my mom would be super happy if we got picked up for public indecency? Wait, no, she'd skip right past anger and just vaporize us both."

"Who would she take out first?"

"Oh, definitely me. Disappointed in her own flesh and blood and all that."

"And leave me traumatized in my final moments at watching you dissolve right before my eyes." Isaac fakes sadness before both he and Scott burst into laughter and end up snuggling as best they can in their chairs, Isaac's mouth resting against Scott's forehead once they're quite again.

"I'd totally buy photos of you, babe." Scott closes his eyes again and listens to Isaac's heartbeat, thumping steadily underneath his ear and lulling him into contentment.

"You wouldn't have to pay a dime. I'm sure there's a friends and family discount in there somewhere – and I'd totally save the nudes for just you."

Scott slips his hand down under the table and slides it up Isaac's thigh, right on up to his crotch and Isaac doesn't offer any resistance when he feels Scott's palm turn to rub and squeeze his cock through his shorts. "Then again, the real thing is even better." Scott turns his head and nips at Isaac's shoulder, making Isaac jump and nearly bang his knee on the table.

"Always with the biting, babe, fuck." Isaac sees their server coming with their food and smacks Scott's thigh for him to do the same.

"Hey, you're the one who said 'bite me like you mean it' and I try to keep important information like that close."

Their server looks at both of them, doesn't say a word as he sets their food down and then walks away with the expression like he's heard some sort of dark secret.

"We really should stop doing that to people," Scott says as he picks up a French fry and starts to munch.

"You know, some days you act an awful lot like Stiles and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"I mean, we've been attached at the hip since we were four so can you blame me?"

Isaac shakes his head. "Guess not."

"Not that I follow his every action, but you know that. I just… with you Isaac, it's like I can just be myself, you know?"

"What, be handsy in public and then act innocent after someone catches us like you didn't do anything?"

Scott giggles and then gives Isaac a salty kiss. "Something like that."

Isaac's blessed, truly; but sometimes he wonders if it can be too much of a good thing.

Scott looks up at him with genuine warmth that has to trace of lewdness to it and Isaac instantly regrets even thinking too much of Scott is a bad thing.

They end up destroying their lunch down to a crumb, full as can be when finished and when Scott makes no motion to get up after they've been done for a solid fifteen minutes, Isaac finally speaks up.

"So…"

"So?"

"Beach time?"

Scott stretches and Isaac catches a sliver of tan belly as Scott's shirt rides up.

"If you insist."

It takes some rather determined map and bus route study to figure out exactly how it is they'll get to Wrightsville Beach – they get it soon enough, however. Neither of them have had a ton of experience with busses and such and the last week has been a learning experience. Isaac doesn't mind though, since he always has someone to sit with and Scott's not afraid to be cuddly even on a bus full of strangers.

An hour later (after switching busses and a couple of wrong stops) they're within walking distance of their destination, and when Scott hears the sound of waves he can't help but smile brightly.

"C'mon babe, we're almost there." Scott's pulling Isaac along by the hand and Isaac's trying his absolute hardest for Scott's enthusiasm to not knock him down.

"I have an idea, before we get to the water."

"What's that?"

Isaac gestures towards a drug store a couple streets back from the water. "Maybe change into swim trunks?"

Scott nods. "Good idea."

The girl at the front counter doesn't even look up at them as they enter through the sliding door and look for the restroom. It's not hard to spot, off in an alcove at the back and Isaac starts Scott towards it.

"You go ahead and start without me, I gotta look for something real quick."

"Sure thing, see you in a second." Scott gives him a quick kiss and starts for the bathroom.

Once Scott's inside Isaac makes a bee line for the condoms and swipes up the biggest box of Trojans he can find; he figures that since they're completely out (and haven't actually had sex since they set foot in Wilmington a week ago) that it'll be nice to surprise Scott with them. He skips over the ones that have the "different textures and feelings" because seriously, who needs those? (That and they'd tried this once and Isaac hadn't spoken to him for a week because he'd had an allergic reaction to the "hot and cold" stuff on the surface of the condom; it had taken a while for Scott to let Isaac back near his hole again following that incident.)

He ends up settling on a box of the plain blue ones (four condoms free!, it proclaims in big yellow letters) and takes them up front, the previously disinterested cashier perking right up when Isaac comes up to the counter and sets them down.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Isaac nods. "Just make it quick. They're a surprise."

Thirty seconds later Isaac's stashed them in his bag and is on the way to the bathroom and right as he gets there, Scott's coming out with his floral print trunks on.

"Want me to come with or hang here while you change?" Scott rubs Isaac's arms to soothe the goosebumps where the temperature dropped when they set foot in the door.

"And give Miss Perky over there a chance to be nosy? Not a chance." Isaac indicates with his eyes towards the front. "It took her five seconds to undress me when I went up front."

Scott looks for a plastic bag, curious to know what exactly it was Isaac bought. "I don't see anything…"

Isaac pats his bag and gives Scott a wink. "You'll see later." He moves past Scott with a kiss and heads into the men's room.

Scott waits outside and tries to be patient but the temptation of Isaac's naked everything just a few feet away well, it's hard to resist. Right as he's about to go in and "assist" Isaac in changing, his phone chirps from his pocket.

It's from Isaac.

Why on earth would he text him when he's not even ten feet away?

As Scott finds out, it's not a text message. Instead it's a picture of Isaac smiling, shirtless in the mirror and okay, that's all sorts of beautiful to look at. Scott's gaze is drawn most intently, however, to the bottom of the photo, where Isaac's got his thumb hooked low in his trunks and his boyfriend's not leaving much to the attention. Scott has a very clear view of Isaac's pubic hair and the base of his cock. Immediately below and pointing to the right is the outline of Isaac's hard on, making the fabric tent out. Scott mouths "holy shit" and is still drooling over the photo when Isaac comes out of the bathroom.

"You know, there's plenty more to see later, if you want." Isaac hugs Scott from behind and grinds his crotch against Scott's ass, still hard as a rock. Scott leans his head back against Isaac's shoulder and kisses his jaw.

"Trust me, I want." Scott reaches back and grabs Isaac's dick through his shorts and Isaac hisses in surprise. "But I also want to go to the beach."

Given how beautiful the weather is, Scott's not at all surprised to find that the sand is rather crowded. He recognizes a few people from campus and he waves at those whom he knows by name but for the most part, he and Isaac are left to search for a place to settle down largely undisturbed. Soon enough they find a strip of sand that's unoccupied for about a hundred feet in either direction and set their bags down.

"Not a bad view here, is it?" Scott takes his tank top off and starts to look for the sunscreen again.

Isaac watches his boyfriend's shoulders and back muscles bunch as he looks through his bag and licks his lips. "Not at all."

Scott looks up at him with a smile before he locates the sunscreen and hands it to Isaac. "I want to go first this time."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Isaac makes a show of applying more sunblock to Scott's body, to the point where Scott starts to think Isaac's about to molest him. He doesn't mind that, but no, he doesn't need Hawaiian Tropic in his swim trunks.

"You about finished?" Scott's been under this sweet duress for ten minutes now.

"Never." Isaac spends just as much time on his front and somehow manages to keep rubbing his nipples, even though Scott's sure his chest doesn't need any more on it.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have a uh, problem." Scott points at his crotch and Isaac looks down, noticing that he's already half hard.

"Why do you think I was doing it?"

"Because you have a vendetta against me not being horny when there are other people around."

Isaac pats Scott's shoulders as he finishes and says, "can you really blame me?"

"Guess not – but just remember, I can pick you up and dump you in the ocean if I want."

"I was expecting that, actually."

"It's not fun when you look forward to it, you know."

Isaac grins and takes off his tank top. "Again, can you blame me?"

Scott doesn't say anything further, instead opting to just shake his head and touch his boyfriend as inappropriately as he can as he coats him in sunblock.

Since they have more room from shore to beach rather than outwards from where they've laid their towels out, they mark out forty paces towards and away from the water to throw the Frisbee. After a best two out of three round of rock paper scissors to see who will toss first (which Isaac wins) they spread out, Scott thankful that there aren't a ton of shells where he's standing. He squints to see Isaac better, the sun making it hard to spot his boyfriend. (Scott would make a joke about him being pale but refrains.)

"Here it comes!"

Scott looks up and searches for the Frisbee, only for it to catch him across the stomach and fall to the ground.

Somewhere in front of him he hears Isaac laughing uncontrollably.

"That's not funny!"

"Y… yes it is!"

"I can't fucking see, Isaac!"

Isaac walks towards Scott and ten feet away Scott spots him, still smiling but no longer laughing. "Are you okay babe?"

"Fine." Scott pushes Isaac's hands away when Isaac tries to embrace him in sympathy. "Get your ass back over there and watch out."

"Yes, sir." Isaac saunters back to where he was standing and Scott executes the most artful throw the world has ever seen.

Once they angle themselves so that Scott can actually see, their game goes far more smoothly. Of course, Scott ends up tossing it high on purpose so that he can watch his boyfriend's long, lean body stretch as he leaps to catch it and it doesn't take long before Isaac catches on and starts throwing wide so that he can watch Scott's ass as he runs to retrieve.

They have to make it more difficult somehow, of course.

After an hour of throwing the Frisbee back and forth they're both sweat and panting, coming back to their towels and flopping down.

"I think I'm ready to go in the water now." Scott's flushed red with exertion and Isaac kind of wants to lick him.

"Hold that thought for a minute." Isaac sits up on one elbow and leans down to kiss Scott. Scott puts a hand on the back of Isaac's head and pulls him in, mouth parting right away to suck on Isaac's tongue. It's their first proper, deep kiss since stepping out that morning and Scott revels in it, tasting the sun on Isaac's lips and the faint trace of mint from the Icebreaker he'd had after lunch.

Isaac deepens the kiss and places his hand on Scott's hip and taking the invitation, Scott climbs on top of him and gets his fingers in Isaac's hair and gently strokes, his curls still soft in spite of the sand and salt that's carried on the breeze. Isaac reaches up and takes Scott's bun out, his silky dark hair cascading through his fingers as he tangles his legs with Scott's and holds him close.

It's Isaac who breaks first, and it's with great reluctance.

"Hi," he whispers against Scott's mouth as he runs his fingertips down his spine.

"Hi," Scott replies, kissing his jaw and neck.

"Did you still want to go in the water?"

"I would but…" Scott grinds his hips against Isaac's and Isaac lets out a quiet moan, his cock hard from Scott's body against his. "I'm kind of hard right now and I feel like we've given all of these nice people all of a show."

"So what, your plan is to lay on top of me until we're not hard anymore? Because honestly, I don't think that's going to solve our problem."

"Yeah, you're right. On the count of three I slide off and we both go ass up."

It's a far smoother motion in theory than in practice.

They don't even make it to the water right away, instead laying pillowed on their arms and drifting off to sleep for an hour, warmed by the sun and each other's company.

It's not until Isaac feels water lapping at his toes does he even begin to stir.

"Scott," Isaac reaches over and shakes Scott's shoulder. "Scott, wake up."

Scott picks his head up and squints against the sun. "What's going on?"

"Tide's coming in, we need to move."

"Do we have to?" Scott buries his face in his arms and tries to recapture the dream he'd been having.

"Unless you just really, really want to get wet, no." Isaac gets up and tries to brush some of the sand off but to little avail.

Scott turns over and groans, then joins Isaac in standing. "Fine."

Once they've moved their stuff, Scott notices that the beach is considerably less crowded than it had been. "Dude, how long were we out?"

Isaac gets his phone out of his bag and checks. "Shit, like three hours. It's past five o'clock babe, look."

Scott notices the time, and then looks up at the sky. "What the hell, it was sunny like, three minutes ago." Dark clouds are starting to come in off the ocean and off in the distance Scott takes note of lightning streaking from cloud to cloud.

"In that case, I think I've had enough fun in the sun for one day. Guess we'll just have to get our toes wet some other time, I guess." Scott looks incredibly disappointed as they start to gather up their stuff, Isaac wishing he could roll back the clouds just for Scott.

Before they leave to head to the bus stop, however, Isaac remembers his purchase from earlier that day. "You know, I think I have an idea that'll make you forget all about a dip in the ocean."

"What's that?"

Isaac unslings his bag and opens it, motioning for Scott to look inside, Sitting right on top is the box of condoms and when Scott sees them, he looks considerably happier.

"You know, I thought about that earlier."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Well I was going to – just didn't know when I should bring it up."

"Scott, this is _sex_. Between _us._ There is no bad time to bring it up, ever."

"And the sooner we get back to campus, the sooner we can have it, right?"

They end up getting soaked before they even reach the bus stop, and Isaac looks thoroughly displeased about it. Scott notices that their paint has washed off by the time they get on the bus thirty minutes later, Isaac's rainbow constellation now a wash of color running down his arm and that his own nose and whiskers are now a grayish brown smear.

"Think our art's been ruined," Scott says once they're seated on the bus and Isaac's making a valiant effort to find a dry spot on his towel.

Isaac smiles and wipes Scott's face with the corner of his towel. "I think we'll survive without it, don't you? Kind of wanted to take a shower after all that, anyway."

"Yeah I feel… sticky." Scott gets his towel out and rubs at the mix of rain, sunscreen, and sweat on his arms and after two minutes of valiantly trying to get it off, gives up.

"Think anyone would mind if we showered together when we got back?"

"It's Saturday, Isaac. Most of our hall probably isn't even there."

"You know, you raise a really good point." Isaac gives Scott a kiss that has a hint of rainwater to it and since they're the only ones at the back of the bus, Scott has no issue with drawing the kiss out until their lips are warm and Isaac's hand is wandering dangerously further and further towards his crotch.

The clouds over campus have darkened the sky to the point where it almost looks as though the sun has already set. Scott and Isaac make for their suite as quickly as they can, the rain falling even heavier than before by the time they ascend the steps up to their floor. It's a slippery walk up and they have to be careful about how they ascend but they make it without incident. Scott stands under the tiny eave as Isaac unlocks the door in an effort to not get as soaked but it's to no avail and they both end up tracking in a whole lot of water onto the carpet as they burst into the hallway.

There's not a single light on, proving Scott's prediction; they are the only ones here for the time being. Isaac shakes his head and flings water everywhere from the curled ends and Scott catches a fair amount of it in the face, exaggeratedly sputtering and trying to dodge Isaac's indoor rainstorm.

"You know, if I wanted to get wet like that I'd go back outside."

Isaac shrugs and peels his tank top off. "Or you could come and get wet in the shower with me."

Scott's temporary frustration at being doused by his boyfriend evaporates immediately. "I can do that."

Isaac ducks into his room to grab a pair of shorts and his bath stuff, Scott doing the same and once they're sure that no one is going to interrupt them, strip right in front of the shower and step in together. Scott's got his body pressed to Isaac's as soon as they've slid the curtain shut and the water has been turned on; Isaac guides them under the spray once it's warm enough and holds Scott there until the collective shivering has ceased, meanwhile trying to give Scott a tonsillectomy.

Scott pulls back when he feels his lungs starting to burn for air, his lips red from the pressure of holding such a deep kiss without a break. "Think I'm ready to get cleaned up now."

Isaac runs his fingers through Scott's wet hair and murmurs "allow me."

Scott closes his eyes and lets Isaac's fingers work their magic, not bothering with a wash cloth as he gently scrubs him down. He deliberately stays away from Scott's junk, instead concentrating on the area around it and thus making Scott all the more aware of what he's _not_ touching.

Scott makes a noise that Isaac thinks might be one of frustration. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, just look down." Scott's hard now, the head of his cock poking Isaac in the thigh.

"I know, babe. Kind of want to take care of that when we're out of the shower."

Scott grumbles and reaches for Isaac's cock, long and slender much like the body it's attached to. "But_ I_ can do this to you, right?"

Isaac doesn't say a word, just leans down and gives Scott a chaste kiss. "I promise I'll make it worth your while if you can wait."

Scott accepts the offer and lets go of Isaac's cock. "Fine – but let me wash you."

Trying to wash each other's hair at the same time involves far more kissing and rubbing against each other than actually washing and once Scott gets shampoo in his eye, the moment sort of loses its luster – not that it's going to stop them, of course. Right as Isaac finishes rinsing himself off, Scott places his hands on his hips and looks down.

"I need to uh, you know. Clean. Back there." Scott proffers his douching nozzle and tries hard to not look embarrassed.

"You take all the time you need, babe, I'm not going anywhere." Isaac gives Scott one more kiss before he steps out of the shower and grabs his towel, lingering for a bit as he listens to the water cascade over Scott's body.

Isaac doesn't bother with putting his underwear on, just wraps the towel around his waist and shuffles off to his room, leaving the overhead light off and turning on the lamp. He hangs up the towel and leaves the door cracked for Scott, then sits down at his desk. He thinks about checking his email just in case his last text book has come in but decides against it; there will be plenty of time later. Instead he leans back in his chair and strokes his cock, getting it back to full mast before Scott's done in the shower.

Scott comes in right as Isaac's starting to get a good bead of precome worked up and when he sees what Isaac's doing, grins. "Thought you said to wait."

Isaac doesn't miss a beat as he stands, still stroking his dick and Scott watches the silvery drop of precome drip in a long string right down to the carpet. "I was just getting warmed up, is all."

Scott drops the towel and shuts the door behind him, approaching Isaac with his best attempt at rolling his hips like a stripper. "Thought that was my job." He stops just short of Isaac's reach and rakes his gaze slowly down Isaac's body, then twice as slow back up.

"Hey, me or you, I'm not gonna complain either way." Isaac steps forward and grabs Scott's cock from underneath, pulling gently to bring Scott within suitable kissing range. "But if you insist…"

"Oh, but I do." Scott kisses Isaac for a brief second before he pushes him back towards the bed. Isaac moves them so that his head is on his pillow and Scott's straddling his thighs.

"Then please, feel free to take over," Isaac whispers, his lips a bare centimeter from Scott's.

Scott's breath is hot as it ghosts over Isaac's torso, interspersed with kisses that make Isaac shiver in a wholly different way from the rain. He moves slowly, stopping to suck on Isaac's nipples and hipbones, leaving purple marks in pale skin that he knows Isaac will wear proudly until they fade.

Isaac's slender fingers make their way into Scott's damp hair as Scott wraps the fingers of his left hand around the lower half of his cock, jacking him slow and tight to make precome leak out before he tongues at the silvery pearl and goes down on him. Isaac catches a glimpse of the soft, pink inside of Scott's mouth before Scott slides halfway down, stopping just below his circumcision scar.

"Fuck, Scott, your _mouth_…" Isaac moans, Scott's tongue flicking back and forth at the divot on the underside of his cock head.

Scott spends a couple minutes just holding Isaac in his mouth, teasing out precome and using his other hand to massage and tug at Isaac's balls. Isaac gets progressively squirmier, trying to fuck up into Scott's mouth but Scott's weight keeps him from moving as much as he'd like to. Once Scott finally starts to suck him, it's all he can do to keep from fucking Scott's face.

"Babe, hold still, please?" Scott looks up and asks so innocently that Isaac's taken by surprise, Scott's soft brown eyes gently imploring him.

Isaac leans down and kisses his agreement into Scott's mouth, holding Scott's chin as he takes a second to touch his tongue to Scott's and taste himself.

"I will Scott, I promise." Isaac settles back and watches as Scott holds his gaze and licks him like a lollipop, his eyes half-hooded with affection. Scott's all about connection when they're intimate, even when he's got Isaac's dick in his mouth. It makes it feel a lot deeper than just pure, physical stimulation; Scott does this out of love, a love for Isaac and the intense desire to make him feel good. Isaac gets off on that far more than Scott's admirable blowjob skills, something he makes known to Scott more through touch than words. Scott seems to understand, even if Isaac's tried and failed a hundred time to find the right way to put it to him.

Scott spends a long time getting Isaac's dick wet, pulling him right up to the edge of orgasm and then backing off, making Isaac want it so badly that he's practically shouting Scott's name by the time he's finished, sitting back and wiping his eyes from having Isaac's dick down his throat for five minutes straight.

Wiping his eyes, Scott smiles as he says "it's a good thing you're not any thicker than you are because if so, I couldn't do that."

Isaac sits up and rubs his boyfriend's jaw with a tenderness that makes Scott's muscles feel like jello. "I think it's my turn now. Turn over for me, babe."

Scott switches places with Isaac and settles into the groove his boyfriend's already starting to wear into the mattress, belly down and hips raised up. Isaac picks up one of his extra pillows from the floor and places it under Scott's lower body.

"Been wanting to do this all day, babe," Isaac whispers as he kisses up the back of Scott's left thigh, his hands sliding down Scott's sides and coming to settle on his ass. He gently spreads his cheeks and right as Scotts feels the air of the room hit the sensitive skin around his hole Isaac's tongue is there, and the resulting moan Scott lets out nearly makes Isaac come without so much as a touch.

"Christ, _Isaac_," Scott cries, tightening his hold on Isaac's pillows as his boyfriend's tongue starts to make him feel incredibly filthy but in such a way that he wants to become the filth _king. _Isaac isn't a tease about it either, goes right to giving Scott exactly what he wants. He spells their names out, drawing each letter to a dizzying length and right when Scott's good and loopy writes out "Isaac McCall" and "Scott Lahey" just for the hell of it because hey, he'd love either one of those. Scott doesn't notice though, his mouth stuffed full of pillow that smells like Isaac's Head and Shoulders shampoo and his cock making an ever expanding damp patch on the pillow Isaac had placed underneath him.

For good measure, Isaac takes a few minutes to suck on Scott's balls, appreciating their size and weight between his lips and even though they were cold from the rain earlier he finds that their loose again, swirling his tongue around and around each one until Scott's reaching back and trying to grab a hold of Isaac's wrist.

"Isaac, baby, _please_." Scott's half demanding and half imploring, looking back at where Isaac's face is half hidden by his ass, those sinfully blue eyes making his heart thump all the louder in his chest.

Isaac helps Scott turn over and crashes against him, kissing Scott with a hunger that burns right through to his bones. Scott's alive under him, all arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body in an effort to fuse them together. Isaac ruts against Scott's hip, precome sticky all over his boyfriend's tanned skin and right as he's about to say screw it and just rub off against him, Scott stops him.

"I'm already stretched, babe. All you have to do is get me wet and slide in." Scott's sounds anxious and Isaac honestly doesn't see any point in denying him what they're both after anyway.

"I'm on it," Isaac says and reaches for the lube under his pillow. Scott grabs a condom from the already opened box Isaac had set down after they'd initially returned, sliding it down Isaac's dick while Isaac coats his fingers with lube and finishes prepping Scott's hole. Scott makes a game try at keeping himself together when he feels his prostate get bumped, his whole body spasming involuntarily as a result.

"Do that again and this is gonna be over before we even get started."

"Sorry, babe." Isaac makes up for it with a kiss as he guides himself by feel to Scott's hole, cupping the back of his head and timing it so that his tongue slides into Scott's mouth at the same moment his cock does into his ass, the overload of sensation making Scott bite his bottom lip.

"Call me mean all you want, Isaac, but that's just fucking brutal." Scott's toes curl as Isaac bottoms out and the slight curve to Isaac's dick makes him press right into his prostate.

"I promise you want be calling me that after we're done." Isaac finds Scott's hands and holds them, the tips of their noses smushed into each other.

"Go slow, okay?"

"Wouldn't do it any other way, Scott."

And Isaac doesn't; he makes love to Scott, deep, warm love that makes Scott feel more alive and overwhelmed than any fast, hard sort of fucking can. Isaac's a master of edging Scott with just his dick and he doesn't let him down now, finding Scott's sweet spot with every thrust, urging him a little higher and closer with every rock of his hips. There aren't any words exchanged, Isaac kissing Scott so deeply and thoroughly the whole time that Scott feels that his breath is literally being stolen with each passing second. It's the kind of sex they want to have every time, Scott's fingers tightening and loosening in Isaac's grip with each thrust so that he knows exactly what's Scott's feeling, a bond that Isaac, at this point in his life, can't imagine being without.

Isaac breaks the kiss right as he feels his orgasm starting to build, his words coming out in a wrecked whisper.

"Scott, fuck, I'm gonna come, so fucking hard for you." Isaac picks up the pace of his motions and Scott wraps his legs tighter around his hips, rocking him with his calves and trying to draw him in deeper.

"Do it, babe, I'm right with you." Scott can feel it, that ever quickening unraveling that's entirely Isaac's doing, his eyes screwed shut at the burn coursing through his body.

"Scott, look, god look at me, wanna see your eyes when you-" Isaac's words are stopped as he feels his body collapse in on itself, hips stuttering as he comes and all it takes is seeing Isaac's face contort with pleasure for Scott to follow, Isaac's cock pressed right into his prostate and they stare into each other's eyes as they breach that crest together, higher and higher until they hit soft earth in each other's arms, Isaac coming down hard on top of Isaac in a sweaty heap of damp skin and mussed curls.

It's the most fantastic feeling in the world.

Isaac mumbles something into Scott's neck a little while later.

"Wuzzat?," Scott mutters.

"You're all sticky."

"You'd be disappointed if I weren't."

Isaac picks his head up and cards his fingers through Scott's hair, a lazy, sated smile parting his lips. "Yeah, probably."

Scott returns the expression and rubs Isaac's back, looking at his bright blue eyes and kiss swollen lips. "You know you're still inside me."

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure."

"Do you want me to move or anything?"

Scott shakes his head and scritches Isaac's scalp.

"Not at all."


End file.
